Too close and yet so far away
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: 600 word-drabble: Rei thinks about... and I mean REALLY thinks about his feelings for a certain crimson-eyed Russian, and how is he going to go from there... KaixRei


**Crystal:** --cautiously comes in-- Umm… hello…? n.n;;; Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san… err… I know all of you guys are ready to kill me by using castration for not updating for a long time… but here I am! xD I'm still alive rest assure you people… so yeah… anyway, let's get this party started, ne? n.n

Dedicated to Mae-chan (StarryNightObsession), Ruby-chan (Neko Phoenix Girl), and Moony-chan (Moon Bind) for being great buddies that a girl could ever have! I love you guys!!!! --glomps-- :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own… so lower down those pitch and forks, you lawyer no bakas! XP

**

* * *

**

** Too close and yet so far away by A dragon's crystal**

I never thought it would hurt this much… loving you like this. I never even knew the consequence of falling in love with you, until it was too late.

Even though I'm always near you… close to you… I feel like I'm still far away from you, like there's a strong barrier between us, preventing me from just grabbing the sides of your face, kissing you senseless just to prove how much I love you. But alas… I'm sure that it would never, ever come true.

Too close and yet so far away, as come people would say. And they were right. I'm always near you, always a foot away from you… but it seems like I'm at least ten feet away instead of a foot.

I want you to hold me in your arms securely… keeping me safe from all of the danger that walks upon the surface of the Earth…

I want you to kiss me with those tender, soft lips of yours… reassuring me that your going to be with me by my side, until time and destiny has decided to put our fate right under our noses…

I want you to plant a smile towards my away… making me the happiest person alive. Even just one small smile, I would be satisfied. But heck, every part of you makes me happy.

These things maybe selfish to some people… but they are only desires that would linger in my mind until rest assure that I would be able to call you forever mine.

I'm probably sure that you've never thought about these things before… and that's what hurts me the most. It hurts me that you only see me as an acquaintance… a friend. It hurts me to see that you only care about yourself… and not others, especially me. It hurts me that the only relationship that you want to have with me is a platonic one… giving me a warm embrace like a brother would give to his siblings. It hurts me to see that you don't even see my smiles that are right in front of your face. And it hurts me to see that you'll never love me like I love you.

I want to hate you but I can't… because my feelings for you are real, and they're growing stronger every time I see you. I want to forget all about you… but every single day, I always think about you, where would you be training this time… every time I close my eyes and try to think of something else, I always see you… with your taunting smirk, and those cold, narrow crimson eyes, haunting me day and night. I want to fall in love with someone else… but I can't force myself to, because they're not you; they don't have those cold crimson eyes that are as mesmerizing as always… they don't have that smirk of yours that can make my knees buckle, making me swoon… and despite the fact that you have your cold exterior, you always did have a warm heart… and they're never going to have that even if they change their clothing into your clothing.

My smile…

My laughter…

And my tears…

They're for you and only you…

Too close and yet so far away, as some people would say. And they were right, because I'm sure that whatever relationship we have right now… it would be, and always will be like that… from now until the end of eternity…

** -- Owari --**

**

* * *

**

**Crystal:** Umm… so how was it…? o.O I know it's very short and all… but it's only a drabble. I hope you guys liked it… ironically, I started writing this on a piece of paper in my bed, and I was suppose to be sleeping already… -.-;

It would be nice getting reviews… so review, onegai? Review for the little girl that's typing this? Gah… I'm not going to bother you guys anymore… lol. Ja ne! :)


End file.
